Kerwin Dayrit
Kerwin Cayabyab Dayrit (born May 26, 1995) is a Filipino student, film director, photographer and graphic artist. He is known for doing short films and photo manipulation called Inkbleed. His short films, was featured on an event called Sky Is Everywhere 4. His Inkbleed artwork of No Face from the film The Spirited Away was also feature on the official Facebook page of Studio Ghibli. Early Life Kerwin Dayrit was born in Makati Medical Center, Philippines, the son of Mary Antonette Cayabyab and Eduardo Dayrit and lived at Tonsuya, Malabon, Philippines. When he was 4 years old, Kerwin's family moved to the province of Santo Tomas, Batangas, where he was raised.He attended Hope Christian Academy up to grade five and then transferred and graduated from De La Salle Lipa Integrated School in 2010, and attended De La Salle Lipa College, taking up Multi Media Arts of College of Education, Arts and Sciences. During his high school days, filmmaking, photography and graphic design was not his interest at all. His first choice that he wanted to take up on college was Hotel and Restaurant Management but during his last year of high school, he then learned to use Adobe Photoshop that became his inspiration to become a successful artist someday. Awards and Honors Kerwin Dayrit was asked by the Head of Multi Media Department, Lorna Achico to enter LPU Batangas Photography Contest with the theme Evolution of Technology. His photo won first place in the competition and was recognized by the College of Education, Arts and Sciences department at De La Salle Lipa. Inkbleed is an artwork style by Kerwin Dayrit that is inspired from Agnes Cecile, an Italian traditional artist. He created a lot of Inkbleed artwork like Escape, Emotion, Shutter, No Face and more. He’s Inkbleed artwork of No Face of The Spirited Away was featured on the official page of Studio Ghibli on Facebook and was also sold to The Spirited Away fans. His short film Huling Salamisim, starring Gillian Maricon Tolentino was featured on Sky Is Everywhere 4 held at CAP Development Center on June 26, 2014 had a positive feedback from the audiences. Huling Salamisim was just a short film requirement from his subject Video Production but then was selected to be featured on Sky is Everywhere 4. Kerwin Dayrit also filmed other shorts like Hubad, Biyaya, Hinatnan, Parluman, Mabangis na Lungsod and a collaboration with Emmanuel Sambayan entitled Sapantaha. He is also an offline editor of Cieca Project. He edited the music video of Balewalang Pag-Ibig by Join the Club from the album Guera Ng Balarila that was featured on Myx Daily Top 10 on the number 1 slot for almost a week. He also edited the audio visual presentation of Apple Education from De La Salle Dasmariñas and Apple Singapore. He was the offline editor of a full length film Catnip starring Lauren Young and Maxene Magalona that won multiple awards from the Cinema One Originals 2012 like Best Director, Best Screenplay, Best Edit, and Best Musical Score and was nominated for Best Actress, Best Sound and Best Film. Category:W4B